Treachery
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Bramblestar's kits have been born, yet no cat in the Clan trusts them. Bramblestar is furious, but there is nothing he can do. His kits grow up going through hatred, pain, and love.


_**-xxx-**_

_Bramblestar watched from the highledge, _his whiskers twitching and his amber eyes watching his Clan move around the group. Squirrelflight had just sent out the sunhigh patrols, and she glanced up at him.

He gave an approving nod, and Squirrelflight twitched her whiskers and turned back to the cats who had clustered around her. Bramblestar flicked his tail as Ivypool padded out of the warriors den and stretched. Her muscles pulsed beneath her smooth white-grey fur.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of distrust in his pelt. The warrior had trained in the Dark Forest since she was an apprentice. But then again, she proved her loyalty by fighting against the Dark Forest.

When he was an apperntice, Firestar had treated him like he was some kind of traitor just since he was Tigerstar's son. He shuddered. He could still remember his father's large, twisted claws, powerful shoulders and cunning amber eyes.

Bramblestar flicked his ear. Those memories were behind him. He had a Clan to worry about. There was no need to look over his shoulder and see Tigerstar stalking behind him, leaving a trail of blood and reminding him of his murderous days.

He couldn't help but purr as Leafpool padded out of the nursery and sat outside of the nursery, her belly plump with kits. To be presise, _his _kits.

Bramblestar had fallen in love with Leafpool shortly after the Dark Forest battle. He sighed as he remembered nuzzling her soft brown fur, and her warm, amber eyes.

It was the same way he had felt with Feathertail. The RiverClan she-cat's fishy scent didn't bother him. He purred softly at the memory, and lifted his broad held and stared warmly at Leafpool.

He would never forget about Feathertail, but she had forgiven him for loving Leafpool. Bramblestar got to his feet and stretched. He winced at the wound on his shoulder. It was still healing, but it stung like a TigerClan cat had given it to him.

"Bramblestar!" He perked his ears and looked down, seeing Squirrelflight struggling to climb up the rocks. The ginger she-cat was bristling, and her single white paw was bleeding. "Are you alright?" Bramblestar demanded, his neck fur standing on end.

"No," she mewed briskly. "WindClan cats are invading. They claim that the battle was our fault, and that ThunderClan cats don't deserve their territory."

Bramblestar snarled. Onestar was on the edge lately. He closed his eyes as he remembered the brown tabby when he was friendly. When he wasn't a fool.

He opened his eyes and focused his amber gaze on Squirrelflight, who watched him intently. "Take the rest of the warriors in camp with you," he ordered. "Leave a few in case WindClan tries to lead an attack. Make sure that the nursery is heavily guarded."

Squirrelflight's eyes flashed. She toook a deep breath, then meowed, "Alright, Bramblestar," she murmured. Then she leaped off the rock swiftly, and padded over the the warriors who had peeked out of the dens curiously.

Bramblestar flicked his tail as Squirrelflight raced away, the warriors following. He pelted through the forest, rage pumping in his paws.

He skidded to a stop as the scent of WindClan and ThunderClan mixed. He curled his lip and pounced into the clearing to see cats wrestling, tails lashing, teeth snapping, blood lashing through the air.

He spotted Lionblaze wrestling roughly with Breezepelt. The warrior snapped at Lionblaze's nose, and Lionblaze raked his claws over Breezepelt's face. Breezepelt howled in pain and fled.

Bramblestar let out a yowl of rage and jumped on Onestar. Onestar spun around and cried out in surprise as the heavier tom knocked into him. Bramblestar grabbed Onestar's ear and raked his claws through Onestar's pelt.

Onestar dug his teeth into Bramblestar's chest fur, despereratly trying to knock him off. "Take your warriors," hissed Bramblestar, "and don't come back. If you come back, I will gladly rip your fur off."

He gave Onestar a warning nip on the leg before the brown leader fled. "WindClan, retreat!" he howled, before swarming through the river and and running through the moor.

Bramblestar barked, "Re-set the border markers! And make sure that no WindClan warriors are hanging around." Then he turned and limped away, just as the rain began to fall. As he raced back to camp, he nearly smashed into Jayfeather.

"Watch it!" Jayfeather snapped, his jaws full of herbs. Then he spun around and stumbled to the nursery. Cloudtail ran over, his eyes wide. "Bramblestar," he panted. "Leafpool is kitting!"

**-xxx-**

**I actually like how this came out. LeafxBramble. c: LionxIce. Review! :D**


End file.
